Forget Me Not
by wordsunderwater
Summary: What if Toby was taken so far from Spencer, that she couldn't reach him at all? When everyone else has given up on the boy with blue eyes, Spencer has to keep up hope for him, if it's the last thing she ever does. Set after unmAsked. Rated T.


_**A.N: Hey so before you read, this is my first-ever story. BTW, I also ship Haleb, and a bit of Ezria, so I might be writing for them if all goes well (:D).I have an amazing friend on here who inspired me to write this, and I apologize in advance for any typos or errors I might have missed! Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL... Damn.**_

Spencer POV

The short hand on the hall clock was ticking slowly. Every move it made was another second he would never see. Or wake up to.

Caring for him took up all of my energy. The only way I felt feeling in my heavy limbs was when they were bruised, or hurt. Otherwise they were useless. They couldn't bring him back, they couldn't open his beautiful blue eyes.

My textbooks felt like lead in my arms as I approached my locker. I repeated the same process I always did, and always have done. It helped keep the pain at bay.

I mumbled a hello to the three girls that joined me as my locker shut. My fingers seemed to take over the unexpectedly hard job of spinning my combination. I slowly turned to face my waiting friends.

"Aria?" Hanna asked, my muffled ears finally registering sound.

"Yeah?" The brunette replied, leaning lightly against the locker adjacent to mine.

"Did you finish the 250 word essay your mom assigned on Friday?" Hanna complained, frustration lacing her voice. "I haven't even started."

"Hanna!" Aria reprimanded her, slapping her shoulder with a purple glittery notebook. "You had TWO whole days for it!"

"What?" Hanna protested, shielding her face from any further blows. "Its not my fault if I actually have a life!"

"That consists of ordering Gossip Girl episodes on demand?" Aria countered, raising an eyebrow. "Don't ask me, Han, ask Ms. Brainiac-Of-The-Year to write your essay for you."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and twisted my fingers together as their eyes turned to me- even silent Emily's.

The floor seemed extremely interesting right now. I wished they would all look at it, not at me.

"I, uh, haven't done it." I mumbled, my dark eyes downcast. "I wouldn't know how to help."

"Spencer Hastings hasn't done her home-" Hanna was silenced by a well-placed elbow to her stomach. "Ouch!"

My eyes found Emily's and I tried to convey thank you. She gave me an almost imperceptible nod in return, and turned to walk away in her black ensemble. She of all people better knew what I was going through. A coma was as good as dead.

I watched as her back was joined by two others, and watched as Aria turned and beckoned me to come. Suddenly, what felt like a bolt of lightning or energy shot down my spine and I panicked. My neck felt too numb to shake my head so I settled for turning away and running. I didn't care that I had AP Psychology in three minutes, or that I looked like I went absolutely crazy.

That feeling had to be connected to him.

I reached the semi-automatic doors of Will E. Rember's Hospital sweating and gasping for breath. After my constant failed tries, the glass barriers slid slowly apart, letting me squeeze my body through. Using the last breath in my lungs, I called the receptionist's name. I was visiting so often here that I could even use their first names.

"Savanna!" I wheezed, holding the stitch in my side as I stood above her desk. She looked up as I continued. "Has he woken up?"

She shook her honey blonde streaked head sadly. "Not that I heard about, sweetie." Her southern accent left the words to roll slowly from her tongue. "D'you want your pass."

My heart felt so heavy. I was so sure that he would be awake, and okay. "Yes, please." Her manicured nails handed over the pass that the office had made for me awhile ago. I gripped it in my hand, the knuckles turning white. I choked out a thank you to her, then set my sights on getting to the elevator. Baby steps.

The quick ding of the box I was in led to a right, a left, another left, and finally his room. The beige door creaked quietly as my hand pressured it to open. I swear I've memorized this room, because it burns in the back of my mind every second I'm awake and it makes appearances in my dreams as well. The horrid blue curtains, the dull brown walls, and the bright white bedsheets covering the boy on the bed.

I sunk into the musty green chair beside the bed as my chest heaved with silent sobs and tears washed my cheeks. It smelled like sickness in this room, and I hated it. I hated the hopeless waiting for him to wake up. My hand grasped his motionless one, the hand without the IV tube, and squeezed it three times to try and convey the one message I wanted to tell him so badly.

_"I Love You."_

I tried to muffle my crying with my other hand when he didn't respond. I didn't know why I held out hope that he would. It's been months, the doctors said it was highly unlikely he ever would wake up. I should know this, I've read the statistics, but I refused to believe that he would be another statistic because he never has been and he won't start now.

My hand that was covering my mouth slowly moved across the bed, across the tubes to gently caress his beautiful face. Suddenly I felt a muscle jump under my fingers and I froze, unable to move. I wondered if it was my pulse as salty droplets swam down my cheeks, but for a completely different reason than before. It took me several tries to get my voice to work, and when it did it was raspy and shaky from crying.

"Toby?"

And then I felt three gentle, weak squeezes.

_**A.N: Dawww :P So I hope you liked it, tell me in the comments if I should continue! I reeaalllyy hope you guys liked it enough to read more :D Byeee!**_

_**-xXFlamesandAngelsXx**_


End file.
